


Dystopia

by Brat2001



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dystopia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 12:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14790197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brat2001/pseuds/Brat2001
Summary: A description of a dystopian country





	Dystopia

Corrupt. Entirely corrupt. The government had finally gone too far. Micro-chipping every single person in the country so that they could track them with ease. Even newborns hadn’t escaped the new legislation, being tagged at birth despite the many health risks. This had come after a noble had been killed in revenge for the increased taxes.

Poor quality housing and filth encased every living thing within miles, almost the entire country was covered in soot and blackened with grime. Huge, towering blocks of flats looking like jagged teeth on the horizon, and derelict, leaning houses forming rows. The increased taxes meant that everybody but those in Elysium suffered. Struggling to feed your family was the least of your worries these days, gangs and raiders were a much bigger threat and would steal anything of value including your children if you weren’t careful.

Gangs ruled, and in many areas you had to pay the gangs for protection to avoid being attacked. Most couldn’t afford food after paying their fees for protection and so they would be dragged into the gang, having to work for them in order to buy food and protect their children.

The only exception to the squalor was the capital city, Elysium. Elysium consisted of elaborate, luxurious and startlingly clean mansions. This was where the taxes went, straight into the pockets of those in charge and none of it was going back to the people of the country. We had essentially been abandoned, left to fend for ourselves and provide our own law enforcement. The only time they would intervene was if an issue affected them. 

Elysium was like a fortress, surrounded by extremely effective defences that were designed to keep out those who didn’t live in the shining city. Several fences, electrified, barbed and simple wire fences formed a deadly maze, a heavily guarded gate the only entrance. Guards patrolled at all times and to enter the city you were required to pass through several scanners that checked for weaponry and ensured your identity. Those trying to sneak through were shot on sight. Those that succeeded, would vanish with alarming speed, bodies found weeks later covered in torture wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
